League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 As of 1st May 2007, 8.00 pm. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |124 |1 ~ Tundra Bean Goose |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |123 |0 |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |113 |0 |- |'=4th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |102 |0 |- |'=4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |102 |0 |- |'=6th' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |101 |2 (Merlin, Grey Phalarope) |- |'=6th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |101 |1 (Honey Buzzard) |- |'8th' |John Archer |Crossness |100 |2 (Merlin, Grey Phalarope) |- |'9th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |98 |0 |- |'10th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |97 |0 |- |'11th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR: |96 |1 Drake Ferruginous Duck |- |'12th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |94 |1 ~ Goshawk |- |'13th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |93 |0 |- |'14th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marshes |91 |0 |- |'15th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |90 |0 |- |'16th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |89 |0 |- |'17th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |87 |0 |- |'18th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |85 |0 |- |'19th' |Nick Tanner |Thamesmead Area |81 |1 (Grey Phalarope) |- |'20th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |80 |0 |- |'21st' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |78 |0 |- |'22nd' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |77 |0 |- |'23rd' |Ian Ellis |Brent Reservoir |76 |0 |- |'24th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |75 |0 |- |'25th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |71 |0 |- |'=26th' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |70 |0 |- |'=26th' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |70 |0 |- |'28th' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'29th' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |65 |0 |- |'30th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |61 |0 |- |'=31st' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |57 |0 |- |'=31st' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |57 |0 |- |'33rd' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |55 |0 |- |'34th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |52 |0 |- |'35th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |50 |0 |- |'36th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |49 |0 |- |'=37th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |48 |0 |- |'=37th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |48 |0 |- |'=37th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock |48 |0 |- |'40th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |46 |0 |- |'41st' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |43 |0 |- |'42nd' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |39 |0 |- |'43rd' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |37 |0 |- |'44th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'45th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'46th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=47th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'=47th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |30 |0 |- |'49th' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'=50th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |26 |0 |- |'=50th' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |26 |0 |- |'52nd' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |25 |0 |- |'53rd' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'54th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'55th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=56th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-